


Fearless

by salvatorebloodlines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, other characters may make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorebloodlines/pseuds/salvatorebloodlines
Summary: Lydia and Stiles are supernatural hunters, the best in the business one might say.Lydia, who would do anything it would take to save people, even if it means torture, the bad-ass, the one who always takes it one step further even if she really shouldn't.Stiles, who just wants to protect the people he loves, and if he saves others along the way then that is even better. And he is a damn genius with all the supernatural lore and cases they have had.Together they make an unstoppable team, but among the fight between good and evil something else may be growing between the two.





	Fearless

Glass cracked as heels walked over it. You could never tell she was a hunter, perfectly curled strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back, makeup perfect, clothes so clean you could eat off them, the only thing off was her gloves, caked with blood. She twirled the dagger in her hand getting closer to her captive – a vampire who if she got to talk (which she would) could bring down a whole nest of them – "Okay let's try this again." Her tone unwavering, she dipped the blade in holy water and held it above the man letting the water drip onto him as it burned his skin. Cries ran out through the bunker. "Where is the nest?" Silence. Lydia shrugged and sliced his arm with the knife. More screams echoed out. "I could do this all day." She circled her prey.

"Just tell me one simple thing and I'll let you go." Not entirely true but it wouldn't be the first time she lied to a monster and most certainly wouldn't be the last. "Where is it?" He looked away. "Look at me." She stated lowly. When he didn't turn she grabbed his head and turned it to face her. "I said look at me." A darkness took over her eyes. "You tell me where this damn nest is or I swear I will bathe you in holy water and serve you to the hell hounds." She growled in his face, letting go of his face she turned to the table nearby. Lydia grabbed a needle filled with vervain and injected it into his arm. "You have 24 hours." She stated lowly as his eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia huffed as she shut and locked the door downstairs and headed up the basement steps. "Any luck?" Her brunette partner called down. "Not yet, but I swear I will make that son of a bitch talk." She ripped off her gloves and threw them in the washing machine on the way to the office. As soon as she entered Stiles swung around in the office chair to look at her. He hesitated a moment eyes taking her in, even after torturing someone Stiles couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked.

Lydia stared at him a moment before looking away, she could still feel his gaze on her, she turned around. "What? Is something wrong?" Stiles snapped himself out of it and shook his head. "Uh, n-no everything is fine." He scratched the back of his neck. "Any other cases?" She asked peering over his shoulder, her breath caught she could smell his cologne being this close, if she turned anymore she would be able to see his eyes perfectly. Stiles stiffened, the smell of almonds and vanilla filling his senses as she leant over him, her strawberry blonde hair just touching his shoulder. He nearly freaked out because Lydia freaking Martin was so close to him he could turn and be eye level with her perfect lips.

Stiles shook himself out of his thoughts and responded. "No, it's like ever since we caught one of them they have been laying low." Lydia's mouth knotted as she hit the table. "They're making sure no one else is taken, less chance of someone ratting them out. I swear if it's the last thing I do.." Stiles grabbed her arms "Lyds calm down, you are the best at this, if anyone can get them to talk it's you." Lydia relaxed slightly uncurling her fists "Okay, we should get some sleep, I knocked him out with some vervain so he'll be out for about 12 hours."

Stiles turned to look at her, they were close now, too close. Stiles cleared his throat. "Uh y-yeah we should." Much to both of their dismay Stiles got up the distance between them increasing. "Goodnight Lyds" He said quietly walking down the hall towards his bedroom, he shut his door the darkness overcoming the hallway. Lydia sighed still feeling his touch on her arms. She turned off the laptop and went to bed needing the rest for the following day.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Stiles was the first one awake the next morning and instead of waking Lydia he decided to treat her to some home cooked breakfast rather than eating out. He grabbed everything he needed and set out to start making breakfast.

Lydia awoke an hour later to the smell of bacon wafting through the house. She trudged out of bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she walked in to see Stiles grilling some bacon with a spread of breakfast foods all over the table.

"Stiles? Did you cook all this?" She asked her voice still heavy with sleep. Stiles whirled around not hearing her come in. "Oh hey, morning Lyds. Yeah I thought why not cook a little something instead of eating out like normal." It was only as he turned around she noticed he was shirtless. She gawked for a moment taking in his body, tracing every inch with her eyes before blushing, shaking herself out of it and trying to keep her eyes at his face.

Lydia gestured at the table lined with toast, eggs, pancakes, and waffles along with toppings with a space left for the bacon he was now finishing up. "This is more than a little Stiles. But thank you."

Stiles smiled at her "It's no issue." He wanted to add  _I would do anything for you_  be he thought that he would scare her off and that would be the end of them. The two scarfed down the breakfast, Stiles putting the left overs away while Lydia went to get ready.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

The two trudged down the stairs as Lydia swung the keys around one of her fingers. She unlocked the basement door, Stiles walking in first before she did. The vampire remained where he was the night before tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The vervain was wearing off, he was beginning to stir.

The pair set to work lining the table with new weapons to use against him. Lydia sat in chair across from the guy occasionally twirling the dagger in her hand to pass time. Stiles was near by filling syringes with vervain and holy water.

When the time came Stiles stood behind the vampire and tipped a bucket of holy water on top of him, he screamed in pain, the burning unbearable as he tried to heal. "Let's try this again." Lydia deadpanned. "Where. Is. The. Nest." She stated slowly to drill the question into him.

"Listen sweetheart, if I didn't tell you yesterday what makes you think I will tell you today." Lydia smirked at the guy.

"Well  _sweetheart_ " she mocked "Yesterday was easy mode. Today will be a million times worse." The vampire smirked "Try me." Lydia raised a brow and looked towards Stiles. "Stiles; be my guest." Before anyone could blink a red hot fire poker was stabbed straight through the vampire's chest a sickening squish following it. His screams bounced off of the walls but the two didn't bat an eye.

"So I would think carefully if I were you. You see, we have a lead that we will be following so weather you tell us or not, a) we will find that nest and b) you are royally screwed either way. Because they all know that we have you so it doesn't matter where the actual information comes from they WILL think it was  _you_ " Lydia taunted as Stiles stabbed another poker through his chest. The screams vibrating off the walls yet again.

"Y'know I would listen to her. She can be very... persuasive." Stiles 'suggested' lightly, eyes squinted mockingly. "Oh and if you think you're getting the night off again. You're not." He taunted. Lydia smirked and looked towards the corner of the room where a chamber stood. The vampire turned his head in worry.

"You see that is what we like to call our 'confession booth' don't we Lyds?" Stiles turned to the strawberry blonde. "Exactly. You see you will be strapped in with vervain infused straps therefore weakening you then once you're locked in every ten minutes a spray of holy water will drench you. Fun isn't it?" Lydia stated mocking a smile

Stiles smirked and it took all of her will power to not melt and stay focused. "Sounds like a bunch of fun." Stiles stated. "So if you don't talk now we can strap you in and I 100% confirm you will talk by morning." Lydia taunted lowly a smirk gracing her red lips. The vampire still stood his ground so they knocked him out with some vervain and strapped him in the tank locking it up before leaving and locking the basement door.

Thank goodness for soundproof walls, there would be a lot of screaming coming from there tonight.


End file.
